This invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a catalytic converter.
Catalytic converters are devices incorporated into an automobile""s exhaust system that reduce the amount of pollutants found in exhaust gases to environmentally harmless levels. A catalytic converter may be placed anywhere in the exhaust system. However, it is advantageous to locate a catalytic converter as close as possible to the combustion chamber in an engine compartment. Placing a catalytic converter closer to the combustion chamber quickens the converter""s light-off time. The light-off time is the point at which the catalyst reaches fifty percent efficiency over a period of time (measured in seconds) during start-up of the automobile.
Placing catalytic converters into an engine compartment creates additional packaging constraints. xe2x80x9cPackaging constraintsxe2x80x9d is an industrial term referring to the question, xe2x80x9chow do we fit a part in a vehicle?xe2x80x9d, taking into consideration the space and volume of the area of interest, including the parts nearby and the interaction of those parts.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method for manufacturing a catalytic converter that can meet both emissions requirements and packaging constraints.
The drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the catalytic converter of the present invention and its method of manufacture and use. The catalytic converter, comprises: a plurality of longitudinally aligned catalyst substrates each having a periphery, an intake area and an outlet area and comprising a catalyst, wherein said outlet area of one of said catalyst substrates is substantially aligned in series an intake area of a subsequent catalyst substrate; a mat support material wrapped concentrically around said periphery of said catalyst substrates to form a subassembly; a shell concentrically disposed around said subassembly, said shell having at least one bend such that said shell is configured in a non-linear geometry.
The method for manufacturing the catalytic converter, comprises: longitudinally aligning a plurality of catalyst substrates having a periphery, an intake area and an outlet area, said catalyst substrates comprising a catalyst; wrapping a mat support material about said periphery of said catalyst substrates to form a subassembly; disposing said subassembly concentrically within a shell; and forming said shell into a non-linear geometry.
A method of purifying an exhaust stream; comprising: using a catalytic converter comprising a plurality of longitudinally aligned catalyst substrates each having a periphery, an intake area and an outlet area and comprising a catalyst, wherein said outlet area of one of said catalyst substrates is in fluid communication with an intake area of a subsequent catalyst substrate, a mat support material wrapped concentrically around said periphery of said catalyst substrates to form a subassembly; a shell concentrically disposed around said subassembly, said shell having at least one bend such that said shell is configured in a non-linear geometry; introducing an exhaust stream to said catalytic converter, wherein said exhaust stream passes from an outlet of one of said catalyst substrates to an intake area of a subsequent catalyst substrate; and catalyzing contaminants in said exhaust stream.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.